To Make Good On A Promise
by Sacmis
Summary: Sequel to 'Unpleasant Truths.'
1. Chapter 1

Heeey! So I kinda thought I'd do a sequel to Unpleasant Truths, to give Kunit and Ben a chance to make good on their promise. Here's the first part in a two part sequel (omg I'm actually going to have a second chapter for once lol) Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No Alex Rider doesn't belong to me…yet

'Hey Smithers,' Ben greeted the said man as he walked through MI6's Gadget Room doors. Since Ben had joined MI6 almost a year ago, he had become close friends with MI6's top gadget man. He found him to be far more 'human like' than the rest of the MI6 employees; He actually had a sense of humour. But more importantly-that what united them above anything else-he had Alex's best interest at heart.

'Ben old chap, it's good to see you,' Smithers beamed before bending over his worktable to carry on fiddling with something.

'What you working on, now?' Ben asked interestedly. He was always amazed at the type of things Smithers' brain thought up. But then it wasn't surprising that MI6 would want to employ the best of the best.

'Aaah that,' Smithers looked up at him with grave eyes. 'I'm developing a few things for Alex.' His voice sounded regretful but it was edged with a hint of excitement-it wasn't anything mean, he just loved thinking up gadgets for Alex. It was more fun than the usual boring adult gadgets.

'Alex? You mean he's being sent on another mission?' Ben asked incredulous. 'But it hasn't even been a full 2 months since his last mission in Australia!'

Smithers shook his head gently. 'I know old chap. Alex was told earlier today-he is to leave for Panama in 8 days.'

'P-P-Panama?' spluttered Ben. Smithers just nodded, a knowing sad look in his eyes and bent over his work again. Ben's face hardened. 'Right. I highly doubt that we can stop him actually going on the mission but maybe I can convince Mrs. Jones to let me come with him.' Smithers' eyes twinkled mischievously.

'I thought you would say that,' he replied smuggle. ' So I took the liberty of arranging a meeting between you and the higher ups, so you can air your proposition.' Ben's face lit up. He could have kissed the man.

'Smithers I don't know what to say-thank you for starters.' Smithers just chuckled.

'No worries old chap. Besides I think Alex could do with seeing a friendly face.'

'When is it?' Ben asked him eagerly.

'Its…'Smithers looked down at his watch. 'It started 5 minutes ago. Run.' And Run Ben did. Coming late to a meeting with the heads of SO wasn't exactly going to help his cause. As soon as he got to Mr. Blunt's door he straightened out his dishevelled shirt and knocked twice rapidly.

'Come in,' a monotonous voice answered. Ben opened the door to be greeted by an almost completely bland man. The only fickle of emotion on the man's face were his slightly drawn in eyebrows, displaying his irritation.

'You're late.' Ben just about managed not to flinch. Even after a year of working at MI6 he couldn't get used to the man's cold, grey persona.

'Yes I'm sorry. I was unfortunately detained.' Ben's voice had gained a professional working tone. He hadn't forgotten why he was here after all.

'What did you want to speak to us about Agent Daniels?' Mrs Jones asked, gesturing for him to sit in the chair opposite hers, in front of Blunt's desk.

'Thank you. Through a lucky coincidence I happened to come upon some gadgets in Smithers' work room that looked as though they would belong to a child or teenager…Am I right in assuming they are for Alex?' Ben chose his words carefully. He didn't exactly want to incriminate Smithers by letting the higher ups know that he had given classified information candidly to another agent.

Not unexpectedly, Blunt answered, 'That is none of your concern Agent. You should know your place.' _Is it just me, or has it suddenly dropped a few degrees in here?'_ Ben thought. However he was far too experienced to let his discomfort show on his face.

'I understand,' Ben replied momentarily humbled. 'However,' he continued succulently, 'having worked with Alex on my previous mission, I was shocked at the level of danger he was being exposed to at such a tender age. I can't imagine how it would look to the rest of the world if something happened to him and it got out that MI6 had something to do with it.' The slight threat in his tone was undeniable. Ben knew that if need be, he would break the Official Secrets Act and face the consequences, if it meant helping Alex. He had his priorities set the right way and Blunt knew it. The side of Mrs. Jones' mouth twitched as she popped a peppermint sweet in to her mouth.

'What are you proposing Agent Daniels?' Blunt asked only a hint of menace clouding his normally unfeeling tone. It was like playing a game of chess; Ben had just taken out Blunt's bishop.

'I realize Alex will not be pulled out of this mission, but at least let me accompany him.'

'Impossible,' Blunt replied cruelly, his voice cutting through Ben's momentary feeling of victory. 'Agent Rider is being sent on a mission where his being a teenager is the key factor of success. You're presence would blow his cover. You'd be putting him in unnecessary danger-you wouldn't want to do that would you?' Blunt had just cleanly killed his queen. He'd been defeated.

Miraculously, Mrs. Jones seemed to possess the power to bend chess rules and resurrected Ben's queen.

'I think,' she said slowly, 'that it would be a good idea if we have 2 SAS units located in a base near Alex, who can watch over him through cameras and bugs that Alex can install within his surroundings. That way, back-up will be closer at hand than it was on his mission in France. I propose we send in K unit as they are already familiar with Alex-there is no need for too many people to know about him. I will let you choose the other unit of SAS, as you would know who is best suited for this mission Agent Daniels. And of course you can join them-after all, it won't hurt to have someone from MI6 present. What do you think, Mr. Blunt?'

She turned to the said man and had to immediately bite her bottom lip to stop the smile that was about to spread, at the very subtle look of betrayal he shot her. Ben had to all of cross his legs to stop himself from jumping up in triumph. He was right. Mrs. Jones wasn't as heartless as she sometimes appeared to be. He quickly brought his thoughts back down to Earth as he realized that Blunt still hadn't replied.

'Very well' and the monotonous quality was back. 'Mrs. Jones make the necessary phone calls. We have 2 SAS units and an agent to brief on the current mission.'

A/N: so what do you think so far? I'll try to have the second chap up a.s.a.p. Right I'm off to do some science revision (gag) which I've been neglecting.

Bye!

DCC xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A:N:/ So here it is! Hope you like.

By and by, I know this is quite random but don't you think that the song 'We are one' from lion king 2 would go be perfect for alex and kunit? Kunit taking on simba's lines and alex taking on kiara's? Alex's code name is cub evn which works in well too…never mind. It was just a thought.

Disclaimer: If he didn't belong to me in the first chapter, what makes you think he belongs to me now?

For the umpteenth time that day Alex wondered how he always managed to get in to these bizarre situations. '_I mean, how many rich psycho's are there in the world?'_ He grumbled to himself. _'On second thoughts, I don't think I want to know.' _ He had arrived in Panama a week ago on a dingy ship with some child traffickers that were in MI6's employment. Alex chuckled sardonically. He supposed he shouldn't really be surprised by MI6's double standards and morals (or lack thereof). The very same people they were meant to be putting behind bars were in their employment. Still he had to grudgingly admit that it made under cover missions such as this one, far more easy and the identities agents created far more credible.

On this occasion, he was posing as an orphaned British child that had run away from his care home only to be picked up by traffickers, who would take him to Panama and sell him to the rich psycho MI6 wanted him to investigate. He didn't know what it was about crazy lonely men and wanting to have strong, healthy, sons. He supposed it had something to do with them wanting someone to carry on their crazy ideals long after they were gone. First there was Sarov-Alex mentally winced and pushed thoughts of the man away. But then of course, Sarov wasn't the only one. There was Drevin, who had blatantly favoured Alex above his own son, just because Alex was physically more able. And now there was his current target, Richard Tomlinson. He was English of origin but moved to Panama to escape the British Government…he was in the 'developing -illegal –weapons- of- mass -destruction –and- then- selling- them -to –the- highest- bidder- business.' Alex wondered vaguely what kind of a job title that would have, if it were legal.

He was happy though. His mission was soon over. He suspected that Tomlinson was keeping various chemicals and weapons in his locked basement. It was the only room in the entire house that had a steel metal door. He just had to get in there and get some hard evidence. Alex rolled his eyes. How cliché-a basement. Why was it always a basement? Why not an attic? Or a shed? Or a toilet? No one would look for atomic bombs in a toilet.

Speaking, or rather thinking of the devil, Richard walked in to Alex's room. He was of average height, with receding, dark, greying hair and boring, everyday features. However the manic gleam in his eyes immediately gave away that he was anything but average. You didn't even have to be a spy to see it. When Alex had first met him, it had taken every ounce of self control he possessed to ignore his instincts that screamed at him: _Danger! Run. He's more than what he appears._

'Dinner's ready, Alex.' Richard's voice was strange. It would go from being low one minute to high the next, as if he were a teenager whose voice was still in the process of breaking.

'I'll be right down. Oh and thank you very much for my room dad, it's great.' Dad. The word felt alien in Alex's mouth. Especially as he was using it to address a dangerous psychopath. Richard's face split in to a gigantic smile only to reveal teeth so white, they could rival those of Simon Cowell.

'It's nothing, son. Chelsea is a great football club after all. If you want any more posters for your room-maybe aother signed shirt?-just ask.' Richard's face suddenly twisted in to a hateful expression, but as quickly as it had come, it had disappeared, so that Alex wasn't sure if he had just imagined it or not.

'Thank you dad.' Alex made a mental note to try to take as many of the posters and exclusive club merchandise as he could when he left. _After all_, he thought, _if I'm not getting paid I might as well try to get something out of it. And besides, I'm sure Tom would love some to.'_

Alex was acutely aware of the bugs and cameras that he had planted follow them as they walked down the corridor. Mr. Blunt had told him before he left that MI6 would send in back up to watch him from afar so that they could apprehend Tomlinson immediately. Alex was just glad that now, they couldn't have an excuse to ignore his distress calls.

By now, they were seated at a very grand looking dining table, with room for 12. It was lavishly set, with a silk table cloth and silver cutlery. Richard was at one end and Alex on the other.

'You seem to be lost in your thoughts Alex,' drawled Richard, effectively snapping Alex out of his musings. 'Your food's getting cold.' Alex grabbed his fork and tucked in to his dinner. Even though Tomlinson had been living in Panama for years, he still insisted upon having an English chef.

'I wonder what you were thinking so hard about?' Richard stabbed at his food rather aggressively. Alex frowned slightly, immediately on gaurd.

'Nothing in particular. Just overwhelmed by all the changes in my life really.' There. He had based his lie on a truth, so as to not overcomplicate it, the way Ian had taught him._ 'I really was being trained to be a spy from the start,' _he thought with chagrin.

'Really now? So it would have nothing to do with…MI6?' Richard hissed. Alex nearly choked on his mouthful.

For a moment his mind went in to a panic overload-he'd been discovered. How? When? Who? The thoughts tumbled one after the other in to his mind but he suppressed it in favour of keeping his head clear for the inevitable confrontation. The whole thought process and composing himself took less than 2 seconds. Oh yes, Alex truly was made for this life of espionage.

'MI6?' Alex let a child-like confusion cloud his tone. He wasn't sure exactly how much Tomlinson new about his connections to MI6 and he wasn't going to give them price that easily. '_Let him tell me,_ he thought wryly. _After all, the psychotic maniac types always love to talk.' _He wasn't disappointed.

'You can drop the pretences Alex-if that's your real name. You don't honestly think I would adopt a child without having the people bringing him to be checked out, would you? I'm a careful man and whilst I didn't expect anything from this transaction of buying you, I still held on to the traffickers. You see Alex in the week you've been up here with me, the traffickers were in the basement being…persuaded, I suppose you could say, to give information prise about you and them. It all got too much for them this morning; they cracked and ended up singing like jailbirds.' Up till now Tomlinson still had the manic glean in his eyes but then suddenly, his expression turned quite regretful.

'You know, it does surprise me that someone as young as you works for MI6.' He laughed bitterly, 'they practically force me out of the country for my doings yet them using a child like this is far from 'holier than thou' behaviour. It's a shame. I was starting to grow fond of you but now I see my only option is to kill you.' He pressed a button at the side of his chair and from the door behind his him, appeared 3 intimidating Hench men.

Whilst Tomlinson had been talking, Alex was inconspicuously looking round for an exit-the only one happened to be the door from which the Hench men had come. Alex was thankful they weren't armed. Clearly they underestimated him, even now when they knew he had connections to MI6. They advanced on him slowly, moving with an air of confidence. Alex instinctively switched in to a fighting stance. The first man had a gold front tooth, which he displayed as he smiled maliciously at Alex. He lunged for him.

***

A loud chorus of 'crap!' filled the room. K Unit and B Unit had been staying in one of the little peasant homes that bordered Richard Tomlinson's villa, for a week now. They were meant to be carrying out surveillance on Alex and Tomlinson and to jump in when need be. Unfortunately all electrical appliances need some sort of energy supply and as they needed to watch the screens for over a week, batteries wouldn't do. They needed a mains supply, which wouldn't be a problem if the electricity wouldn't keep cutting.

'This is the third power cut today,' fumed Wolf. Raising his arms and face heavenward he asked, 'How are we meant to do our jobs, if we can't see what's going on?' It seemed heaven heard him, for in that second the tell-tale red lights at the bottom of each screen flickered back to life.

'Thank God,' Fox mumbled, rushing over eagerly to switch the screens on. 'Right, what room are they in?' Everyone was silent for a moment, letting their eyes scan the 15 screens in front of them.

'Screen 6,' pointed Cheetah. He was at Brecon Beacons when Alex a.k.a. Cub was there, so he was vaguely familiar with him. Though he had to admit he-as well as everyone else in his unit-was shocked to find out what exactly it was the kid did.

8 pairs of soldiers eyes swivelled round to screen 6; The Dining Room. They were just in time to hear Tomlinson start his little speech. Snake swore. Everyone in the room tensed, waiting for Fox to tell them what to do. As he was the only MI6 agent and knew Alex best, he was put in charge. Fox thought quickly and remained calm.

'B Unit, I want you to get the blue prints out. Study all the screens and get us a quick route to the dining room. Target the remaining 4 henchmen and take them out. Be careful not to harm any workers. Once they have been taken out, round up the workers and take them back to base. Call the MI6 agent who's working with Panama's Secret Service-as we're on Panama's soil, they'll need to be questioned by them.' B Unit gave short brisk nods and got to work.

'Fox what do we do?' Eagle asked.

'As soon as B Unit have our plan routed we go in and help Alex any way we need to. In the meantime we sit and watch.' Their eyes turned and glued to the screen just in time to see one out of 3 henchmen lunge at Alex.

Alex swiftly side stepped the man, before twisting round and delivering a strong round house kick to the man's gut. Winded and staggering for breath, he fell to the floor. But Alex didn't have time to relax as the other two henchmen attacked simultaneously. One threw his fist at Alex's head forcefully and if it had connected, Alex would have been out cold. As it was, he grabbed the man's fist, before twisting him round and throwing him over his shoulder, right on top of the other man who had kicked Alex viciously in the ribs. Alex in his adrenaline pumped state, barely registered the blow, but knew it would hurt like hell later. Alex quickly bent over all three and applied a slight force to various pressure points on the men. They were out cold.

'Kid's doing well. Wonder where he learnt about pressure points? We might not have to come in at all,' mused Eagle appraisingly. But he had spoken too soon.

Tomlinson who up until that point had been sitting in his chair calmly observing the would-be murder of Alex, was quickly turning an alarming shade of red.

'Why you little…' he fumed, then gave a little hysterical laugh. 'I guess if you want something done properly,' he drawled, 'you have to do it yourself!' His hand unexpectedly shot out towards the plate of roast beef and grabbed the carving knife, only to brandish it tantalizingly in front of Alex's face.

'What you going to do now, boy?' he taunted before stabbing the carving knife at Alex, who only just managed to step back in time. Alex felt it graze his clothes just above his bullet wound. As he moved back to evade the blow, he accidentally knocked over a lit candle stand. So caught up in staying alive and beating the opposition, neither noticed the long draping curtains catch alight…and notice it spread quickly to the wooden floor and rugs.

K Unit did notice though and Fox swore colourfully under his breath.

'We need in. Now,' he all but growled. Lama hurried over to him and laid out the blue prints in front of him. There was a bright red line on the page, depicting their route. K Unit crowded round them.

'Right that's your route. 'He spoke quickly-urgently. 'We're ready to go, but both our Units have to hurry-the fire's spreading and we have to make sure it doesn't reach the basement-I've called the fire station but if they don't make it in time and the fire makes contact with the chemicals he keeps down there…' he trailed of, looking meaningfully at them.

'Then what are we waiting for?' Wolf asked. 'Let's Go!'

Meanwhile, recovering quickly Alex bent down suddenly and swept Tomlinson's feet from under him. The man went crashing down on to the floor. However, his grip didn't relinquish the carving knife and he stabbed at Alex's calf. This time, it made contact. Alex hissed in pain as his knees buckled under him. Tomlinson pushed Alex's back forcefully on the ground and straddled him. He was trapped. Alex's sight momentarily blurred at the force of his head impacting with the wooden floor. Tomlinson raised the carving knife ominously. The knife came towards Alex at an alarming speed. It was all Alex could do but to grab a hold of Tomlinson's wrist and try to keep the carving knife, which hovered precariously 1cm from his right eye, at bay.

A hysterical bubble of laughter escaped Tomlinson.

'You can't keep this up forever, boy. I will kill you.'

The room was sweltering. Alex could feel sweat beading on his forehead…and on his hands. His grip slipped slightly on Tomlinson's wrist, who took full advantage of that, and stabbed again at Alex. Alex moved his head just in time. A second later and he would have been blinded-if not killed. As it were, the carving knife became stuck in between the floorboards.

Tomlinson took a hold of it with both hands and tried to wrench it out but without success. Seeing an opening, Alex punched the man in his side as hard as he could. Alex felt a rib crack under his fist and-not waiting to stop to think about how gross that felt-pushed Tomlinson off of him, who was screaming in agonizing pain. A rather detached part of Alex's brain whispered, '_cry baby.'_

But pain fuelled Tomlinson's rage. Alex had only just managed to get on to his feet before Tomlinson pushed him up against the wall, hands tightly around Alex's throat. Alex couldn't breathe. His airways were being constricted and the little air he managed to swallow was thick with acrid smoke. His lungs felt like the burning disintegrating curtains in front of him.

Little coloured spots blinded his vision and all he could hear was his hacking cough and Tomlinson's manic laugh. He tried to pull Tomlinson's hands from around his neck but the attempt was fruitless. Just as Alex was about to lose consciousness, he heard a bang and Tomlinson gasped, before loosening his hold on Alex's neck and slipping on to the ground in front of him.

Someone walked up to him and put his hands on either side of his shoulders. 'Alex, you ok?' That voice…it sounded like Ben Daniels but how could that be? God he must be really out of it. He tried to look at the man in front of him properly but his sight was still blurred and his lungs were on fire.

'Alex, can you hear me?' Ben asked concerned. He frowned. The boy wasn't quite with it and they had to get out quick or be cremated along with everything else in the room.

'He isn't in any fit state to be moving. He's barely conscious_,' _Snake exclaimed worriedly_._

'We'll worry about that later, we have to get out!' Wolf growled_._ Coming to a rapid decision, Ben grabbed the soaking wet blanket he'd had wrapped around his body to protect himself from the flames, and covered Alex with it, before slinging the wounded, half delirious boy over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, they ran out of the room and out the burning Villa.

***

Low voices conversed above his head. A constant but quiet droning noise filled the background. Alex opened his eyes. As he grew accustomed to the light in the room, he looked around. He was on a bed in a small enclosed room with rows of seats and a long row of oval windows on both sides. He was on a plane.

'Hey guys look. Cub's woken up.' Alex looked towards the group of seats closest to him, only to come face to face with K Unit.

'How're you feelin'?' Snake asked checking him over, back in medic mode.

'Fine I guess. Bit groggy,' he replied. The men smiled slightly. 'I'm not surprised,' Snake said. 'I did have to give you quite a few strong pain killers so that I could work on your wounds. I've managed to patch you up fairly well, though you'll have a few more scars to add to your collection-oh and we will talk later about that bullet wound of yours.'

Alex frowned then scrunched his face in confusion as he tried to piece together his memories, to work out what had happened. He supposed K Unit, Ben and the other SAS Unit in the corner of the plane were the back-up MI6 had sent. They must have noticed his cover get blown and…

'You shot Tomlinson to save me, didn't you?' Ben nodded slightly, in the affirmative. 'Thank you,' Alex whispered. 'That's twice now.'

'Anytime.'

'I should hope not' Alex frowned. The men around him erupted in to small chuckles, K Unit feeling slightly awkward; it seemed like they were trespassing on a private moment.

'So what happened after that?' Alex asked. Wolf sighed with relief. Finally, territory he was comfortable with. 'Nothing much. We dragged you out and got you to base whilst B Unit dealt with securing the safety of the workers. The Fire brigade were already there when we got you out and luckily, they managed to prevent the fire reaching the basement. The Secret Service got to it as soon as the fire brigade let them-you do not want to know what kind of crap was down there.'

Alex nodded slowly, a slightly awkward silence upon the whole group.

'You rejoin the SAS Ben?' Alex asked awkwardly.

'Nah,' Ben replied lightly. 'Who'd be left to babysit you?' Alex frowned. 'I don't need babysitting,' he whined the words in such a stereotypical teenage way that the men couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh really? 'Cos that sounded so mature,' Eagle jibed making their small group laugh again, effectively breaking the awkward atmosphere.

'Seriously though Alex, every since our mission together…' Ben trailed off not quite knowing how he wanted to formulate what he wanted to say. 'Alex look, here's the thing. I couldn't understand how MI6 could use you the way they did. I talked to Smithers and he told me about your parents-particularly about your dad but also your uncle.' Alex felt a momentary twinge of annoyance at Smithers and Ben for digging their noses in to his personal life. But any protest he may have voiced died in his throat at the look in Ben's eyes; he knew that they-if no one else in this twisted life he led-meant well. Alex was also thankful that Smithers hadn't told Ben about Ash. He didn't want this man (whom he'd actually grown to like quite a bit) feel bad or be burdened with the troubles of his life anymore than he already was.

Ben stared straight in to Alex's eyes. 'I know that you have no one. But no child should have to go through what you are. I want to help you Alex. Be there for you. You're a great kid even if you do seem to attract danger like a magnet.' Alex looked down at his lap, touched. He convinced himself that the stinging in his eyes was just a late reaction to the smoke.

'As will we Alex,' Wolf said sincerely but still clearly uncomfortable. This mushy-feely, bearing your soul business just wasn't his forte. 'Look at Brecon Beacons I was a bit of a git I know-'

'A bit?' Alex replied sarcastically, once he was sure his voice wouldn't waver. Wolf shot him a death glare. 'Hey! You can't blame me. I mean how was I supposed to know tha-'

'Oh, go jump out the plane,' Alex laughed thinking back to Brecon Beacons. If possible, Wolf's glare deepened, knowing exactly what Alex was referring to. '_I've had my fun. Time to put them out of their misery. Not like I like all this mushy talk either._'

'Guys I know what you're trying to say and what you're trying to do. And honestly? I-I don't know what to say. I'm thankful, I guess. I mean-having been pretty much alone for so long…it's good to know that there are people that care and they know about what I do.' Alex looked down again embarrassed, whilst the men looked everywhere but at him and each other.

'So Alex, judging by the posters in that room you had you're a Chelsea fan. Mate you're going down. It's all about Liverpool!' Ben cheered.

'You wish!' Alex laughed.

'Seriously both of you are ridiculous. The best football club is blatantly Man. United,' Eagle grinned.

'Uh-uh. It's got to be Barcelona!' Snake said.

'Football sucks anyways. You guys should watch rugby,' Wolf scoffed, resulting in the others ganging up on him.

They didn't really need to say anything more about their feelings. They'd said what they needed to and the rest went without saying.

A:N/ So what d'you think. I don't know why but I'm not too happy with it. I found it really hard to write actually. Especially the fighting scenes. I mean I've read and watched countless fighting scenes and even did karate for a while but writing a fighting scene? That's on a whole other level.

Thanx for reading and I'd luv it if u reviewed!

DCC xxx


End file.
